There is known an inkjet recording apparatus provided with an apparatus body and a cartridge detachably attached thereto. The cartridge is configured to supply ink stored therein to the tank. The apparatus body includes a tank configured to store ink from the cartridge therein and a recording head to which ink is supplied from the tank.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, ink is not stored in the tank in an initial state (i.e., the inkjet recording apparatus has been unused). Thus, when the inkjet recording apparatus is in the initial state and is used for the first time, a cartridge needs to be attached to the inkjet recording apparatus to thereby supply ink in the cartridge to the tank.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-208152 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus having a configuration capable of supplying ink from a cartridge to a tank smoothly. In this inkjet recording apparatus, the following operations are simultaneously performed: the tank is open to the atmosphere to enable ink stored in the cartridge to be supplied to the tank; and a negative pressure is generated in a recording head to cause ink stored in the tank to be sucked to the recording head.